This invention relates generally to fiber optic connectors and more particularly to a fiber optic connector for connecting a fiber optic wiring harness to an optical device such as a star coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,692 granted to Laura K. DiLiello, Gregory D. Miller and Robert E. Steele Feb. 26, 1991 discloses a fiber optic connector 38 for a star coupler. The star coupler comprises a flexible optical ribbon 48 that is curved so that input and output bundles or harnesses 18, 20 of individually jacketed optic fibers 24 connect to the same side of the coupler by means of the fiber optic connector 38.
The fiber optic connector 38 is difficult and expensive to attach to the optic fibers 24. One part of the connector 38 comprises a multi-apertured block 22 that receives each individual jacketed optic fiber 24 and secures it in an orderly pattern. The jackets 26 are then removed from the ends of the optic fibers that protrude from the block 22. The stripped ends 28 are then held in a pair of parallel abutting linear arrays by a second block or fiber holder 30 that has two lines of holes 32 that snugly receive the stripped ends 28. The stripped ends are then cut off flush with the face of the fiber holder 30 and polished. The fiber holder 30 has a pin 34 and aperture 36.
The other part of the connector 38 comprises a ribbon holder 40 having a pair of parallel slots 42 that receive the ends 50 of the flexible curved optical ribbon 48. The ribbon holder 40 has a pin 44 and aperture 46 that are a mirror image of the pin 34 and aperture 36 of the fiber holder 30. The ribbon ends 50 and the fiber ends 28 engage in a precise alignment when the connector parts are joined by plugging the fiber holder 30 and ribbon holder 40 together.